Disk N: Naruto Anthology
by mortalone
Summary: An anthology of scenes set in the world of Naruto.


**Blanket Disclaimer:** The following is an anthology of works that I started and never finished stored on various computers that I own. I have no plans to continue working on any of these stories at this time (although I may work on and publish other stories in accordance to what my muse permits). All stories unless otherwise stated are for the Naruto fandom, which most obviously I do not own. Disclaimers will henceforth only be given when material from other fandoms is borrowed.

In the spirit of fanfiction, you are free to borrow any original characters, techniques or plot devices from any of my stories. Hopefully you will have the decency to acknowledge me if you do, but I won't hold you to it. **I do not**, however, give any permission to lift sentences verbatim.

**Working Title: Eyes of the Fox**

Naruto and Jiraiya leapt over the castle wall and skidded to a halt. It was as the villager said; the castle itself had been completely leveled as if a gigantic mass came crashing down on top of it. There were signs of confrontation: a stone wall as wide as a grown man is tall had been completely shattered by a single powerful blow. A few scattered droplets of blood lay in between two sets of footprints.

There was no sign of a serious struggle. It seemed that the two sets of individuals reached a peaceful conclusion.

"Just a little too late," Jiraiya grumbled. Though he did not say it, he did not want Orochimaru anywhere near Tsunade.

Naruto bent down to examine what was left of the wall. "Is this the work of a snake?"

The air next to the boy took on a red sheen as a woman dressed as a Konoha chuunin shimmered into existence. She placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, gently urging him to stand back up. "There are two sets of tracks leading here and two sets of tracks leading away. Which one do we follow?" She glanced back at Jiraiya; it was the closest he would ever get to being recognized as the leader of this little expedition and both knew it.

Jiraiya observed her with the usual caution and reservation. "We should go after Tsunade. I presume you can identify which set of tracks is hers?"

Her red eyes seemed to light up with mirth. "My, do you doubt me?"

Jiraiya did not deign to answer her royal bitchiness.

She sniffed the air and then sniffed it again. "This way."

The trail led back into town. Every now and again she would stop and sniff the air a few times, then quickly move again.

Many townspeople looked at her curiously.

Finally, she stopped. "Here," she said, pointing with her finger to indicate a bar.

"Figures," Jiraiya grumbled, not that he minded getting a drink, but it still pained him to see just how far Tsunade had fallen.

"Wait," Yoko said. "I realize that Tsunade was your teammate, but having just dealt with a reptile, I'm not so sure she will take kindly to dealing with an amphibian." Jiraiya shot her a glare, but Yoko tactfully ignored it. "When we get in there, follow my lead. I have an idea."

Jiraiya was given no time to talk her bitchiness back into her place as she made her way to the bar's entrance. "Damnable woman."

Yoko smirked back at him before pushing her way inside. She scanned the restaurant until her eyes fell on Tsunade. She gave the Slug Princess her best smile. "Oh my, I wasn't expecting to find the Legendary Tsunade here."

Tsunade glared at the Konoha hitai-ate this unknown girl was wearing. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Since we ran into each other coincidentally," Tsunade's eyes narrowed at this, "perhaps you could share some information over a meal."

Just then Jiraiya walked into the bar. "Ah good, Yoko-san, you found us some place where we could…" Jiraiya feigned surprise at seeing his former teammate, "Tsunade?"

"Jiraiya? Just what is going on?"

"Ah, well, perhaps we can eat something first."

"Today I met someone who brings back bad memories," Tsunade confessed. "Now I run into all of you." She took another swig of beer.

Yoko made a show of interest, leaning forward and placing her hands on her chin. "This person wouldn't happen to be Orochimaru, would it?"

Shizune's head swung towards her master, but Tsunade silenced her with a glare.

"Did anything happen?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing… just a greeting," Tsunade lied. "And here you are too. Why'd you come to see me?"

"To tell you the truth," Jiraiya started.

Yoko coughed into her hand. "It's probably not a coincidence we are meeting after all. Our goal is Orochimaru. We were sent to kill him."

Tsunade and Shizune both stared at this woman stupefied. Jiraiya hid his feelings well and Naruto barely paused in his eating. Yoko barely restrained herself from beaming with pride at how Naruto seemed to be ignoring the conversation the adults were having.

Finally Tsunade composed herself. "This is a strange team assembled for such a mission. I know what Jiraiya is capable of, but you're just a chuunin I've never seen before and the brat looks like a gennin," she scoffed.

Yoko waved her hand dismissively. "Of course you wouldn't know me since I wasn't a ninja when you left the village." It was technically a true statement, but Yoko neglected to mention that she never was a ninja. It was a believable lie, of course, since Yoko looked about eighteen. "And that boy is the jinchuuriki, the ultimate weapon of our village."

Tsunade's eyes widened and stared at the boy, emotions warring over her face. Naruto stared back at her blankly. "Ultimate weapon – Jiraiya what is going on here? Just what did that old fool do to my grandfather's village?"

"I didn't know you still cared," Jiraiya said nonchalantly.

Tsunade's fist slammed into the table and everything on it jumped. "Don't play games with me! I'm in no mood!"

"There wasn't much I or Sarutobi could do," Jiraiya lied deftly. "The village was hurting. Of course if you really want to make a difference you could come back with me. The village needs a new leader. They'd listen to you."

Tsunade leaned back in her seat. "God damn you Jiraiya. God damn you. I need a drink."

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes:** This scene was written about four years ago. Tsunade will be so very angry when she discovers she's being played.


End file.
